


Be careful what you wish for

by Keikaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Haikyuu - Freeform, Horror, M/M, Multi, and def can be seen as platonic, the ships are very minimal, they arent like the main focus, this was based off a tiktok i saw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: Daichi wanted more from his simple police job. He wished things got more interesting for him so he didn't throw in the towel. But when a night out with his long time highschool friend turned into a long winded investigation, he suddenly regretted ever complaining about his job. Follow him as he treads through an investigation that just might cost a few of his relationships and open doors to people he didn't need opened.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru & Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Be careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo !! First things first, this is based off a tiktok i saw by dedanklez. (the link https://www.tiktok.com/@dedanklez/video/6863481927211552005 )
> 
> Second, this is my first time writing something that isn't a oneshot ?? And my first time writing for haikyuu, so if any of the characters seem ooc i apologize. ALSO, theres minor manga spoilers as i will be mentioning some canon post time skip jobs for some characters as they will be important to the plot so if you haven't caught up, you should!

When Daichi joined the police force, he thought he would be able to help people. The whole purpose of his training, of his wasted college years, was to help people. Yet the opportunity never came up for him.

He spent so many hours in his office, looking over old files over and over as if that would make something new appear. You’d think he should be happy there aren't any serious enough crimes to go for but something in him made him feel empty. He felt unsatisfied with the path he chose. His parents always told him “things were set in stone” and “everything happens for a reason” but those were always empty sayings he never believed in. Besides, waiting was never really his forte anyway.

He sighed, setting his glass down. Sugawara, a friend since highschool, sat beside him talking up a storm with the chatty brown haired bartender. Upon hearing the sigh he looked over, leaning against a propped hand. “Daichi, you’ve been sighing all night. Are you finally going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Maybe. I just…” Daichi started, his eyes trailing past the silver haired male and towards a couple seated further back from them. “I feel like maybe I shouldn’t have gone into the police field. It was fun the first few years but seeing how you and Asahi seem to be going well, I don’t think I made the right choice.”

Suga sat up straight, a scowl on his face. “Daichi. I mean usually i’d say your worries are completely valid but geez. Why are you being so negative all of a sudden?”

Daichi scowled at that. All of a sudden? Was it really that sudden? He’d like to think this was expected, that his life had led up to this moment. But maybe not to Suga, who he stopped confiding in after a few years of being an officer.

“I don’t think this is sudden at all, Suga. It just isn’t satisfying anymore. Nothing exciting has happened in years and I’m starting to grow grey hairs just thinking about spending another day in that office doing nothing.”

Suga narrowed his eyes, throwing his hands back in an exaggerated sigh. Raising his hand to take a sip from his glass, he didn’t say anything in response. Daichi sat and watched, not saying anything. ‘It really has been awhile since we did this…’ He thought. Suga didn’t get many days off, with being an elementary teacher and all, so really the only times they saw each other face to face was at volleyball games to support their juniors. Though Daichi was never very good at reading the mood, Suga never said anything about their friendship. He assumed they were just fine this way.

“I think you made the right choice. This is what you wanted right? Changing now is definitely possible but that doesn’t mean that’s the right choice either.” Suga said, his lips pressed against his glass. “Only you can make your decisions. Whether they really impact you or not is also up to you, Daichi. You just have to wait, really.”

Daichi groaned. He knew Suga would say that, he always did. “But you know waiting isn’t something I can do. It’s hard enough talking about my issues.”

That caused Suga to stop, his glass still for a moment. Daichi noticed as his eyes fell downcast, staring into the glass as he drank. ‘Was that the right thing to say?’ He thought.

“I know.” Suga said, suddenly looking up at Daichi with an unreadable expression. “But you can’t expect something to suddenly fall into your lap. I know you aren’t dumb enough to actually believe something will.” He jammed his finger into Daichi’s chest. “You actually have to work for things. Let the universe know you want more to work with. Whining about it won’t do shit.”

Daichi’s breath caught in his throat as he worked for words to say. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and he closed it. Suga stared at him expectedly for a few moments before he smiled, warm and bright.

“I believe in you, Daichi. I know things will get better for you, I'm sure of it.” He placed a hand on his shoulder, standing. “Now come on, let’s get you home.”

As the men walked down the blocks away from the bar they were just at, they continued small chatter amongst themselves. Suga telling Daichi about his class, occasionally going off on tangents about a student he favored or about how one of his students was a huge fan of Kageyama. Daichi listened as closely as he could, his mind wandering to the things Suga told him in the bar. ‘Let the universe know you want more to work with, huh… How was I supposed to do that?’

“Daichi! This is my complex, stop walking!” Suga yelled, snapping Daichi out of his trance. Daichi blinked, looking back and jogging towards him again, laughing awkwardly.

“My bad, sorry.”

Suga waved him off. “Well, I’ll see you some other time okay? Don’t stress yourself out more than you obviously do. I can see the grey hairs you were talking about, haha!” He laughed as Daichi sputtered, rushing his hands to cover his head. “Hey!”

“Joking, joking…” The two fell into a silence before Suga smiled and hugged him quickly. The silver haired man rushed up the stairs and towards his door, unlocking it and stepping inside. When Daichi made sure Suga was inside safely, he started his walk back home.

“It’s so dark out….” He muttered, rubbing his hands together slowly. “I hope I didn’t miss the last train..”

Suddenly a sound came from in front of him as he walked causing him to stop in his tracks. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see if there was anything in his way but couldn’t see anything, except for a dim light peeking through an alleyway. Daichi slowly made his way over, staying close to the wall.

He peeked into the alley, blinking as he noticed a figure crouched over on the floor. His heart began racing in his ears as he froze, watching the figure hide a brown bag inside a trash can. ‘Should I say something?’ He thought, trying to get a closer look of the person. The dim street light wasn’t enough leverage and he couldn’t make out any key features except a dark hoodie lying atop the person’s head. When the person disappeared into the far corner route of the alley, he just hoped that brown bag wasn’t drugs or something.

“God, i’ve had enough tonight.. I need a shower.” He muttered into the darkness as he raced home.

* * *

Smells of bacon and pancakes filled Daichi’s home as he cooked, the television playing behind him. He had it set on the news channel, just in case. After finishing his batch of pancakes, he took a seat next to his calico cat on the couch.

“This morning, at approximately 7:50 am, a young woman found a badly stapled brown bag in the trash can near her establishment. She reported that many of her morning customers were complaining about a foul smell coming from outside so she went to go check. The bag was turned into the authorities and they have just informed us of the contents.” The news reporter on the television said.

Daichi blinked, reaching for his phone to check for notifications. “Why didn’t the team tell me about this?” After seeing none, he narrowed his eyes, going back to the tv.

“Before we reveal the contents, we would like to place a warning for anyone watching you might be easily queasy.”

“Huh?” Daichi muttered, tilting his head as he chewed. ‘Why would they need a warning? I bet it’s just spoiled food.’

“Inside the bag were half eaten parts of 4th grade student Hana Suzumiya. She has been missing for two months now and police say they were close to closing this case until they received this vital piece of evidence.”

Daichi spat out his coffee, almost jumping up in his seat. “WHAT?! WAIT WAIT WAIT-” He scrambled for his phone, quickly dialing Suga.

The newscaster continued. “If anyone has any leads on who the culprit could be, please call the police station at…”

“Hello?”

“SUGA! HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS?!”

Suga yelped on the other end, almost dropping his phone. “Daichi quiet down, it’s too early. And no, I haven’t yet. I’m on my way to work, why? Did something happen?”

“Yes! Something big! You know that girl, that 4th grader who went missing two months ago?” Daichi scrambled to finish his breakfast, rushing to the kitchen. His cat, Cotton, meowed in distaste for all the sudden movement having been woken from her nap.

“Uuuuh, Hana Suzumiya right? She was a student of mine, a sweet girl.” Suga said, his voice becoming soft. “But didn’t they close that case already? You told me they did weeks ago.”

“Yeah but apparently they found new evidence and I-” He stopped, contemplating telling Suga. He put the dishes to dry and ran to his room to get a bath running. “I witnessed the evidence be placed last night.”

Suga choked, his voice scrambling in his throat. He suddenly went into a hushed whisper, almost frantically. “What? Daichi, if you’re making a joke this isn’t fun-”

“I’m not, I swear. Please, just listen to the news or check the internet. I have to go but I’ll call you later. We can go have dinner together.” And with that he hung up, leaving Suga speechless and confused.

Daichi had no clue what he was planning to do but he knew he had a few people to speak to.


End file.
